Seus Olhos
by BelleRKX
Summary: Uma brisa batia no rosto de Sakura enquanto ela observava o sol nascer no Atatsuki Pier Park, seus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda refletiam os primeiros raios de sol em uma perfeição quase divina. Tudo estava calmo e harmonioso muito diferente do furacão que passou em sua vida deixando ao mesmo tempo um rastro de sentimentos bons e ruins, lembranças das quais jamais quer esquecer ou
1. Chapter 1

Uma brisa batia no rosto de Sakura enquanto ela observava o sol nascer no Atatsuki Pier Park, seus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda refletiam os primeiros raios de sol em uma perfeição quase divina. Tudo estava calmo e harmonioso muito diferente do furacão que passou em sua vida deixando ao mesmo tempo um rastro de sentimentos bons e ruins, lembranças das quais jamais quer esquecer ou lembrar. Aquela paisagem que estava diante dela foi cenário para a maioria de suas boas lembranças, talvez seja por isso que lhe agrada tanto ficar diante dela.

Ao olhar o horizonte as lembranças que levaram ela até ali, brotam em sua mente, como flores no jardim, exalando um perfume de passado. Começando por aquele fatídico dia que vem a sua memória, o dia que parte de seu coração se despedaçou. O dia em que as lágrimas não foram o suficiente para demonstrar sua tristeza.

26 de dezembro de 2012

Sakura estava com seu melhor amigo quase irmão Naruto Uzumaki em sua casa, assistindo os programas de sábado à tarde. Seus padrinhos, pais do Naruto, tinham ido ao hospital visitar sua mãe que lutava contra um câncer havia dois meses. Ela queria ir, mas estava muito gripada e não queria passar nenhum vírus para sua querida mãe que já estava muito debilitada. Foi quando então seu celular tocou, era seu padrinho, Minato, com uma voz que ela jamais tinha ouvido uma voz de desespero.

\- Sakura?- Ele disse depois de um longo e profundo suspiro, ele continuou- Venha para o hospital agora, o estado de sua mãe piorou. Venha com o Naruto para cá ficar conosco.

Sakura estranhou porque fora seu padrinho mesmo que pedira a ela para ficar, mas ouvindo o desespero dele, ela nem pensou duas vezes. Desligou o celular, olhou para seu amigo procurando forças.

-Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem eu estarei lá com você- disse o loiro olhando com carinho para a rosada.

Assim pegaram o necessário e saíram para o hospital.

 _Vai dar tudo certo, seja forte._

Ela precisava ser.

Chegando ao hospital viu seus padrinhos e alguns amigos reunidos na sala de espera, todos chorando. Mas foi quando sua madrinha, Kushina, a sentou no sofá que ela teve a certeza que a novidades não eram as melhores. Com uma voz muito parecida com a do seu padrinho ao telefone, Kushina deu a notícia que Sakura nunca queria ter ouvido.

-Querida, a sua mãe não resistiu... – Kushina tentava ser forte ao dar a notícia- Ela partiu...

 _Não, não pode ser..._

 _Minha mãe...não mamãe...não me deixa sozinha._

Sakura se ajoelhou no chão, chorando desesperadamente. Sua querida e amável mãe, o amor que Sakura tinha por sua querida mãe Mebuki era incondicional, o único laço de sangue que lhe restava nesse mundo, já que seu pai Kisashi havia falecido em acidente de carro a 2 anos, Mebuki era o solo protetor de Sakura, que agora estava praticamente sozinha.

Sua madrinha estava em prantos, Mebuki era praticamente uma irmã para Kushina, se conheciam desde a infância e quando seus respectivos maridos fundaram as indústrias de biotecnologia Haruno&Uzumaki, foi que os laços de amizade se estreitaram mais ainda e todos viraram uma grande família. Kushina tentava ser forte enquanto tentava consolar Sakura, que chorava como jamais tinha chorado na vida.

\- Querida, eu estou com você, eu vou cuidar de você- lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto - Sua mãe está em paz agora – Dizia a jovem senhora.

Mas naquele momento não havia palavras que a conformassem. Tudo que ela queria era apenas mais um momento com ela, um abraço, um beijo, um EU TE AMO. Mas nunca mais ela poderia dizer ou fazer, porque sua mãe tinha embarcado em uma viagem sem volta.

Sakura via as pessoas lhe abraçando, desejando forças, falando palavras carinhosas, mas para era ela nada fazia sentido... Tinha entrado em turbilhão de sentimentos que parecia que seu corpo era levado por um lado e para o outro, mas sua alma estava em total desacordo... Dor... Saudade... Ódio... Tristeza.

Quando deu por si, estava em seu apartamento encarando o nada, quando sentiu duas mãos a abraçarem por trás.

-Naruto – virou-se para o amigo apetando em um abraço- Minha mãe... Por quê? Eu já não tenho meu pai... eu estou sozinha

-Saky, você não está sozinha, eu tô aqui com você e sempre vou está.

Foi observando o apartamento que até então vivera com sua mãe ao, em um templo de muito amor, dedicação, e muito carinho. O apartamento era um refugio onde ela era protegida de tudo e de todos.

A saudade gritou em seu peito e ela chorou por horas nos braços de seu amigo.

Na hora do enterro, o tempo estava nublado, mas raios de sol ultrapassavam as nuvens e iluminavam o lindo cemitério. O silêncio era cortado pelos soluços das pessoas que seguiam o cortejo.

Logo após o enterro seus padrinhos foram para seu apartamento ajuda-la a arrumar suas coisas.

Sakura era menor logo não poderia ficar vivendo em uma cobertura. Ela passaria a viver com o eles em uma mansão junto com o Naruto.

-Saky, querida, sei que não podemos ser o que seus pais foram, mas vamos tentar ser o mais próximo possível – disse Minato- afinal de contas você sempre foi nossa filha também.

-Obrigada, tio... sei que também serei feliz ao lado da sua família – Sakura deu um abraço em Minato.

Empacotar as coisas do seu lar apertava o coração de Sakura, ela desejava está em um pesadelo que logo acordaria com sua mãe lhe dando um beijo em sua testa dizendo que iria ficar tudo bem.

No fim do dia terminou de pegar o necessário para agora viver na casa dos Uzumaki e deu uma ultima olhada no apartamento, que agora parecia sem vida.

 _Mamãe foi nesse apartamento que rimos juntas, choramos, festejamos diversas vezes cheias de alegria, aonde todos viam para comemorar as principais datas, Natal, Dia das Mães, Ano Novo e ECT. Mas tudo o que restou foi uma tristeza na casa, sem o brilho da presença da sua presença Drª Mebuki Haruno, que todo mundo amava_.

Sakura apagou as luzes e fechou a porta partindo para uma vida nova, a qual não escolhera... a qual não saberia se iria sobreviver.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Os dias se passaram sem emoções, o dia de Ano Novo foi melancólico, sem nenhuma alegria. As férias de ano novo estavam acabando, logo Sakura sabia que teria que ter coragem para voltar.

Ela estava diferente, a depressão tomava conta da cabeça da Sakura.

 _Foi sua culpa..._

 _Você não cuidou dela o suficiente..._

 _Você a matou assim como fez com seu pai..._

 _Assassina... Inútil..._

 _NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA...NÃO...MAMÃE...PAPAI_

NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Sakura acorda de mais um pesadelo, gritando, aquilo era um hábito em sua vida agora...Quando acordava chorava... até apagar.

As aulas voltaram na segunda semana de janeiro. O relógio despertou e logo ela foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Se fosse a antiga Sakura acordaria superanimada... a antiga Sakura era assim... agora o reflexo da rosada no espelho era diferente...sem brilho naquelas duas esmeraldas que eram seus olhos. Pegou suas coisas e desceu para tomar café.

Naruto estava na mesa já comendo quando viu a amiga. Sentia-se triste por vê-la naquele estado. A amava como uma irmã.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan – Deu seu melhor sorriso- Pronta para escola?

-Tanto faz- Sakura só olhava para baixo

-Vamos de metrô para o colégio, mamãe e papai já foram para empresa

-hm.

Sakura não disse mais nada no caminho até o colégio. Naruto queria conversar, aquele silêncio não fazia o tipo de Sakura, que geralmente era tão falante.

Sakura estava com os pensamentos a mil. Imagina encarar aqueles olhares de pena, de curiosidade e até de desaprovação.

 _Eles sabem que você matou seus pais?..._

A menina se retraia em pensar aquelas coisas.

Chegou no colégio e não falou com ninguém foi pro seu lugar, sem dar importância as suas amigas Ino e Tenten que olhavam a rosada e não sabia agir com a amiga.

-Yo Naruto – disse Ino com o loiro- Como está a Saky?

-Yo, Ino, ah do jeito que você está vendo, não melhora quando está em casa também...- disse com um tom triste

Nesse instante chega uma ruiva com cara de poucos amigos, Karin, com seu grupo de desajustados do Konoha High School.

\- Olha o que o caminhão de lixo deixou aqui hoje, Haruno, a nova coitadinha do colégio... Que cara é essa chiclete? Quer que o Madara te console SAKURA-CHAN?

-SAI DAQUI KARIN, DEIXA A SAKY EM PAZ- Disse Naruto com uma áurea assustadora.

\- Olha, olha, olha... a Sakura arrumou um namorado – disse um cebeludo atrás de Karin, Madara – Será que eu perdi a chance com o chicletinho de morango?

-Humm... Será que ele sabe que foi a cereja estragada que matou o seu próprio papai? – A ruiva falou em um tom de desafio.

Sakura finalmente olhou para o grupo a sua frente, aquelas palavras entram que nem faca em si.

-KARIN, SAIA DAQUI – interviu Naruto, sabia que aquelas palavras machucaram sua amiga, sabia que ainda se sentia culpada pela morte do pai- VOCÊ JÁ PASSOU DE TODOS OS LIMITES.

Mas Karin continuou – SABE TURMA? O PAPAI MORREU POR CAUSA DA ROSADA - soltou uma risada- ELA MATOU O PROPRIO PAI! HAHAHAHAAHAH

Sakura tremia...

Sua cabeça rodava para o passado

 _2 Anos Atrás_

 _Sakura estava no banco do passageiro do carro do seu pai, jogando distraidamente no seu Nintendo DS. Seu pai dirigia tranquilamente. Parou no sinal vermelho perguntou o que sua rosadinha tanto jogava no eletrônico._

 _-Ah, Papai é Pokemon , olha eles – mostrando o aparelho para o pai_

 _O pai olhou distraidamente, não notou que naquele momento vinha um caminhão desgovernado em direção ao carro, batendo violentamente contra o veículo._

 _E tudo ficou escuro para Sakura, que acordou 3 dias depois na UTI do hospital, com a noticia que seu havia morrido. Na cabeça dela o acidente foi sua culpa, se o pai tivesse atento ele teria salvado os dois, afinal de contas ele era um herói._

\- Lembrou Sakura-chan?, foi sua culpa, eu vi nos registros do meu pai que é policial- Karin continuava a falar- E sua mãe? Também a matou? Herança?

Viu Sakura, eles sabem...

Você nunca enganou a ninguém com essa sua cara de anjo...

NÃO CHEGA...EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS... PARA

Culpada... Assassina...

NÃOOO...

Sakura só se deu conta do que fez depois que viu o sangue em suas mãos. Assustada olhou para um lado, todos a encaravam. Olhou para o chão e viu Karin, com o óculos quebrado e o olho sangrando.

\- VADIAAAA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA DESEQUILIBRADA? – gritava Madara- KARIN! KARIN!

-Eu... eu...- Sakura não sabia como tinha feito aquilo- desculpa – saiu correndo em direção a porta

-SAKY! SAKY! – Gritava Naruto atrás da moça

Sakura não sabia o que fazer... sua cabeça girava... queria morrer

 _Isso, isso..._

 _Morra... você não faz diferença nenhuma... Sakura-chan_

Sakura ouvia aquilo em sua mente, parecia fazer sentido. Estava no ginásio do colégio olhando para piscina, viu seu reflexo na água.

Guiada por aquele instinto suicida se atirou.

Foi afundando... afundando...

Ouvia sua mãe te chamando... Ela estava indo

Sentiu seu corpo ficando leve... leve... depois não sentiu mais nada...

Apenas a escuridão...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

 _Sakura sakura tada maiochiru_

 _ **As cerejeiras simplesmente caem**_

 _Itsuka umarekawaru toki o shinji_

 _ **Confiantes no momento de renascer um dia**_

 _Nakuna tomo yo ima sekibetsu no toki_

 _ **Não chore amigo**_

 _Kazaranai ano egao de saa_

 _ **Vá com aquele sorriso singelo**_

 _Sakura sakura iza maiagare_

 _ **Levantem-se flores de cerejeira**_

 _Towani sanzameku hikari o abite_

 _ **Tomando o sol que as ilumina para sempre**_

Sakura escuta aquela canção que te lembrava dos momentos mais doces de sua infância quando seus pais, Mebuki e Kisashi, te colocavam para dormir depois de cantar para embalar a pequena rosada e diziam "Boa noite minha pequena flor de cerejeira".

Abriu os olhos e viu a claridade o sol iluminar o quarto, alguém ao seu lado segurando a sua mão, era sua madrinha Kushina que cantava.

-Tia? – falou com dificuldade- Onde estou?

-Saky...querida – depositou um beijo em sua testa- você está no hospital...estava tão preocupada...não faça mais isso Saky...- lágrimas caiam de seus olhos – Nós te amamos.

Sakura olhou em volta e viu todos os aparelhos ligados a si, seu as batidas de seu coração fazia _bip...bip..bip..bip_ em uma das máquinas.

Logo os flashs vieram a sua mente ...Karin...Madara...o desejo de morte...e a piscina do colégio.

-Tia...me perdoa – começando a chorar- eu...eu..eu..estava perdida...me sentia culpada – apertava seus dedos

\- Saky minha querida, eu estou com você, nós estamos com você, somos sua família agora, conte com a gente – encostou a menina em seu peito e afagou seus cabelos róseos – eu, meu marido, e meu filho te amamos Saky.

\- Eu sei titia...eu quero recomeçar...eu quero me fortalecer... pela mamãe e pelo papai- apertou sua tia

\- eu sei vai meu amor, nós vamos...

Sakura não queria ver seus padrinhos sofrendo, ela sabia que eles a amavam muito e era recíproco, ela precisava de ajuda, ela se fortaleceria por seus pais.

 _Você vai conseguir Sakura Haruno._

 _1 ano depois_

Sakura estava na janela do seu quarto em Dublin vendo a pouca neve cair, a paisagem não estava branquinha como nos filmes, a neve em Dublin era tímida, mais ainda sim era bonito apesar de melancólico.

-SAKURAA-CHANN- entrou o loiro cortando todo o clima da cena – NÓS VAMOS VOLTAR SAKY!

-Calma, calma Naruto fala mais baixo...Baka!

\- Nós vamos voltar para o Japão! Estou doido para voltar... Eu quero comer um remén descente...Eu tenho pena de quem não pode comer um ramén do Japão... é incomparável, tô certo – o loiro tagarelava sem parar, nem percebeu que Sakura estava com o olhar vago.

 _Eu vou voltar, vou voltar para o Japão, depois de um ano morando na Irlanda... Estou pronta? Isso eu vou descobrir..._

 _Estou confiante, a Dra. Tsunade me ajudou todo esse tempo...Sakura Haruno está pronta_

-Saky? Saky? Alôooo terra para Sakura – o loiro fitava a cara de Sakura de perto

-Hã? Desculpe Naruto...me distrair... então quando voltaremos?

-Daqui a um mês - o pegou a rosada no colo- NÓS VAMOS VOLTAR !- rodou a Sakura pelo quarto – ME ESPERE HINATA-CHAN, EU ESTOU VOLTANDO...

-Hm Hinata? Vai criar coragem de se declarar para ela Na-ru-to-kun ? – falou imitando a voz da amiga quando falava no nome do amigo.

\- Vou sim, Tô certoo! – piscou para a amiga- Saky? Você está preparada para isso? Se você quiser ficar mamãe e papai vai entender... eu até fico com você.

-Obrigada, Naruto – olhou para o amigo – Eu estou bem, eu sinto que tenho que voltar... Estou com saudades do meu lar

\- Haaa... eu sabia...você é forte Saky – fez uns movimentos ninja para a garota – E agora eu vou poder bater no Teme com meu jeito ninja que aprendi com o Jiraya sensei.

\- Teme? Quem é?

-Ah você não chegou a conhecê-lo, é o Sasuke, era nosso vizinho lá... um dos meus melhores amigos, não diga isso a ele...- piscou novamente – Ele e seu irmão mais velho Itachi somos amigos desde pequenos...

-Hn

-Quando voltarmos vocês vão se conhecer, vamos estudar na escola dele provavelmente seremos da mesma turma – o loiro fez uma pose de modelo – Mas agora que estou mais bonito ele não será mais o queridinho das meninas...

-Hahahah...mas e a Hinata, Naruto? – disse rindo da pose do menino- Não ia se declarar para ela

-Bom...eu...vou...mas isso não significa que eu vou deixar de ser o queridinho das meninas, tô certo...

Os dois riram e continuaram a falar do Japão e dos planos que tinham para volta.

Sakura estava voltando para o Japão, depois de 1 ano morando em Dublin, por causa dos negócios dos padrinhos e seus também já que a Haruno&Uzumaki lhe pertencia também, mas tudo estava nas mão dos seus responsáveis até chegar a sua maior idade.

A rosada era quase outra pessoa, ainda guardava angústias em seu coração, mas estava mais forte, decidida e até mais bonita. O agora o corpo de uma menina que beirava seus 17 anos estava mais definido, graças também a prática da arte marcial japonesa Ninjutsu, ela e Naruto fizeram aula com Jiraya , um velho tarado que vivia na Irlanda há 40 anos.

O acompanhamento da psiquiatra Dra. Tsunade, a atividade física e a nova vida em Dublin, transformaram Sakura... até onde, ela não sabia...mas iria descobrir em sua volta para o Japão

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter_

 _Dancing through the fire_

 _'Cause I am a champion_

 _And you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

' _Cause I am a champion_

 _And you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You're gonna hear me roar_

Era 6:30 da manhã e a rosada estava com seus fones de ouvido em frente ao espelho cantando animadamente Roar da Katy Perry. Era seu primeiro dia aula na escola nova, a Senju Hashirama High School, um dos melhores colégios do Japão.

Ela estava feliz por ir para uma nova escola, fazer novos amigos, um novo ambiente, novos professores... Um recomeço.

Olhou no espelho e viu seu rosto

É isso aí Sakura Haruno... Você consegue!

-SAKURA-CHAN- o loiro chegou em quarto quase arrombando a porta- VAMOS LOGOO

-BAKAAA – deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo- BATA ANTES DE ENTRAR

\- Tá com medo de que eu te veja nua Saky-chan? – olhou malicioso para ela – Como se tivesse algo para mostrar

-NA RU TOOOOOOOOO – correu atrás do loiro transbordando ódio

\- Gomen ne! gomen ne Sakura-chan

Os dois saíram correndo escada a baixo

-Pelo visto vocês estão bem animados hein – falou Kushina na mesa – Ohayo queridos

\- Ohayo Tia – deu um beijo na ruiva

-Ohayo okaasan

Os três tomaram o café da manhã na cozinha ...

\- Vamos Saky? – Naruto falou pegando rodando a chave da sua Land Rover em seu dedo

\- Que Kami me proteja com você no volante – revirou os olhos – Meus tios estavam malucos quando colocaram um carro em sua mão

\- Tsk... Eu sou o melhor motorista do mundo, tô certo – piscou para Sakura.

Em poucos minutos chegaram ao colégio, chamando atenção pelo jeito do Naruto estacionar, dando um cavalo de pau entrando na vaga.

-Esse é meu jeito ninja, tô certo- sorriu de lado para um grupo meninas que observavam próxima ao carro.

\- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO NARUTO! – Sakura desceu batendo a porta do carro

-TESTUDA! – gritou uma loira que vinha em direção a dupla- Você tá de voltaaaa!

-PORCAAAA! – abraçou a amiga, Ino que se jogou em seus braços – Senti sua falta...

\- Vim estudar aqui ano passado desde... bem.. do que aconteceu no Konoha- falou meio sem graça

-Han – Sakura fitou o chão por alguns segundos – Eu causei uma confusão né?

\- Shiii... esquece... eu vou te apresentar a todooo mundoo, você vai amar a Senju... a Hina-chan também está aqui Naruto-kun – olhou pro loiro babava umas meninas que passavam por ele – Ela vai gostar de te ver

\- A Hina-chan tá aqui?

-Hai.

\- ESSE VAI SER O MELHOR ANO DA MINHA VIDA!- deu um pulinho no ar –Hã? TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE – falou olhando para um moreno que descia do carro ao lado.

Um moreno de cabelos bagunçados e olhos que mais pareciam duas Ônix e sem muita expressão no seu rosto.

-Dobe.

-Sakura-chan, esse é o Sasuke o metido de quem eu falei.

Sakura ficou corada, os olhos do garoto pareciam enxergar sua alma e era tão lindo que ela teve que sacudir a cabeça para retomar para realidade.

\- Han...Muito prazer... Haruno Sakura

-Hn.

-Ohayo Sasuke- disse Ino com um sorriso

-Jaa – respondeu o moreno saindo sem da muita importância ao trio

\- Tsk... Continua esquisito – Naruto falou acompanhando o moreno

\- Sasuke-kun a beldade do colégio, herdeiro do império Uchiha Pictures, o maior estúdio de animação do Japão- suspirou- ele e o irmão mais velho, Itachi são um pedaço no céu na Terra, mas não espere muita coisa dele – Ino sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura.

Doki...doki...doki...doki

O coração de Sakura estava descompassado, e nem ela mesma sabia porque, o olhar daquele moreno estava gravado em sua mente

-Terra para Sakura...

\- Gomen ne, me distrai

\- Hm essa distração tem nome e sobrenome né? Uchiha Sasuke

\- Tsk...Não não... Vamos, não quero chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, já que a Ino ia sentar ao lado namorado, Gaara. A primeira aula é de literatura, um professor meio esquisito com uma máscara cobrindo metade do rosto entrou na sala.

-Ohayo turma, me chamo Hatake Kakashi sou o professor de Literatura de vocês – pegou alguns papeis na mesa – Bom antes de começar temos alguns informes – fita os papeis – Hum, dois alunos novos, queiram se apresentar, por favor?

Sakura e Naruto se levantaram

\- Sou Uzumaki Naruto, tenho 18 anos e estou solteiro meninas, tô certo! – pisca em direção a Hinata que cora imediatamente.

\- Haruno Sakura, tenho 17 anos – _e quase ceguei uma menina com apenas um murro e depois tentei me matar me jogando da pisicina (não Sakura, você não pode dizer isso) –_ E é tudo

-Sejam bem-vindos, continuando... A diretoria fez a lista de duplas esse ano.

A turma solta um sonoro _AHHHHH_

-Eu sei, mas vamos lá, cada um deve se sentar e trabalhar junto com sua dupla ao longo do ano

-Ino e Sai

A loira se levantou a visível contra gosto indo em direção ao cara pálido que sentava na primeira fileira.

-Hinata e Naruto

Naruto piscou para a rosada e foi sentar ao lado da menina que já estava mais vermelha que um pimentão na segunda fileira.

\- Sakura e Sasuke

A rosada nem acreditou no que ouviu, ela passaria o resto do ano ao lado do moreno com os olhos que enxergavam a alma dela, sentiu o perfume amadeirado invadir as suas narinas, acelerando seu coração.

\- Oi Sasuke-kun – acenou e soltou um sorriso

\- Oi – olhou rapidamente para a rosada e voltou a olhar pela janela

O professor acabava de definir as outras duplas e começou a explicação.

\- Bom turma, para compreender melhor uma história é preciso muito mais que uma leitura rápida, é preciso sentir o que cada personagem sente em cada movimento... É transcender a história – ele caminhava pela sala- Dita isto, o exercício inicial que proponho para vocês é encarar seus parceiros e desenhar o mais lhe chama atenção e depois do desenho pronto coloque os sentimentos que passam.

 _~Olá meu nome é Sakura e eu não tenho sorte no primeiro dia de aula..~_

A rosada sabia que encarar aquelas Ônix a fariam derreter por dentro.

 _~ Ok Saky, se concentra.~_

Os dois se encaram e logo o Sasuke começou a desenhar, Sakura imaginou que ele desenharia seus cabelos, já que era em um tom raro.

Ela fez o mesmo, começou a desenhar aqueles olhos que ela se perdia encarando, sentia-se acolhida com o olhar do moreno, eram bons sentimentos...

Fez o melhor que pode...depois de desenhar escreveu em volta _Ternura, segurança, carinho e mistério._ Ela não teve vergonha de escrever já que um não veria o desenho do outro...Bom era o ela pensava...

\- Terminaram? Bom agora entregue o desenho para seu parceiro – disse sorrindo

 _Hoje definitivamente não é meu dia._

Trocou o desenho com o moreno e se surpreendeu com o que viu ...


	5. Chapter 5

Trocou o desenho com o moreno e se surpreendeu com o que viu ...

Sasuke também tinha desenhado os olhos de Sakura, mas nem se comparava ao desenho dela, era praticamente uma foto dos olhos da rosada, ao lado do desenho estavam às palavras _Coragem, Bravura e Determinação..._

Sakura ficou sem reação,

 _Eu conseguia passar tudo isso pra ele?_

 _-_ Você desenha muito bem Sasuke-kun – falou meio sem jeito – o meu não ficou tão bom.

\- O segredo é prática, e bem...seu desenho não está tão ruim.

-Er... e obrigada pelas palavras

-Hn – deu um meio sorriso.

O sinal tocou e foram para o intervalo. Sakura não prestou muita atenção a sua volta, ficou apenas encarando o desenho do Sasuke sorrindo igual a uma boba.

Nem viu um loiro de cabelos longos se aproximar da mesa onde estava com Naruto, Ino, Sasuke e Hinata.

-Ora ora ora, se não é a garota problema do Konoha – dando uma risadinha cínica – marcou minha prima, Karin, no olho esquerdo...e tentou virar peixe – bateu com as duas mão na mesa e olhou fixamente para Sakura - VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI FICAR POR ISSO MESMO CABELO DE ALGODÃO DOCE? – gritou chamando a atenção de todos no refeitório

Sakura sentiu seu corpo tremer de medo, estava de cabeça baixa encarando o desenho, por um momento queria sair dali correndo e chorando igual a uma maluca...

Mas viu as palavras de Sasuke...

CORAGEM, BRAVURA E DETERMINAÇÃO.

Algo dentro dela se acendeu, seu corpo esquentou, uma onde de adrenalina estava tomando conta do seu corpo, respirou e encarou o loiro...

 _You're gonna hear me roar_

(Você vai me ouvir rugir)

\- Claro que não vai ficar assim - deu um sorriso maléfico- se a cabeça de fósforo quiser eu marco o direito também...

O refeitório gritou _Turn Down for What..._

Naruto e Ino chegaram mais perto de Sakura

 _-_ Uohooo Cai fora Lady Dara – disso Ino se referindo ao loiro- Você ouviu a Saky, a não ser que esteja a fim de ser marcado também...

-Escuta aqui cereja podre não me subestime vocês não sabem do que sou capaz

Sakura se levantou, pegou o colarinho da blusa do rapaz com toda força que tinha, e não era pouca...

\- Escuta aqui você, Lady Dai... quem não sabe do que eu sou capaz é você, o que fiz com sua prima só foi um aperitivo – encarou bem nos olhos dele – CONTINUE PROVOCANDO A MIM E A MEUS AMIGOS QUE VOCÊ VERÁ DO QUE SAKURA HARUNO É CAPAZ – soltou e ajeitou carinhosamente o colarinho do loiro – então aproveite que não estou na TPM e sai fora daqui...

Deidara ficou sem reação, nunca foi acuado por alguém desse jeito, ainda mais uma criatura que parecia tão indefesa...parecia

\- Que foi Lady Dai, tá esperando o que? – falou Naruto – Ou você quer provar do meu jeito ninja? Tô Certo

\- O meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso - O loiro cabeludo saiu bufando ao som das risadas do refeitório

\- CARACA TESTUDA, eu vim aqui para te defender mas vi que quem precisa de defesa sou eu – disse Ino abraçando a amiga- SIMPLESMENTE ARRASOU ! ESSA É MINHA SAKY!

Sakura tremia, afinal foi muita emoção, mas estava feliz, finalmente se mostrou corajosa o suficiente para superar seus medos.

\- Vlw Ino-porca... mas me arrisquei demais – abraçada a amiga Sakura olhava em volta, todos lançavam olhares curiosos para a moça, mas um te chamou a atenção

Sasuke do outro lado da mesa a estava encarando, não era um olhar de curiosidade ou de intimidação, parecia uma admiração. Surpreendendo a rosada Sasuke pisca com um sorriso nos lábios.

Depois daquele acontecimento o intervalo acabou e todos voltaram para suas aulas. Durante as aulas Sakura sempre dava uma olhada para Sasuke, que sempre encarava a janela. Ela não cansava de admirar aquele novo rosto, decorava cada linha do seu rosto, mas seus olhos era a parte que ela mais gostava, tão misteriosos, por ela ficaria encarando-os para o resto da vida.

As aulas acabaram e os alunos foram liberados.

-SARUKA-CHAN ONEGAI- o loiro chegou junto a Sakura- você pode ir sozinha para casa? Vou levar a Hinata para casa.

\- Que Kami tenha pena da alma dá Hina- revirou os olhos- Escuta aqui bala vai devagar para não assustar a pobre garota

\- Arigato Saky, meu sobrenome é cuidado, tô certo

A rosada caminhava para fora do colégio, quando uma BMW azul parou ao seu lado e baixou o vidro.

-Vamos eu te dou uma carona – o moreno de olhos ônix falou com um sorriso – somos vizinhos afinal

Sakura abriu um sorriso que iluminaria uma noite escura

-Arigato Sasuke-kun – falou entrando no carro

O caminho foi silencioso, com uma Sakura muito corada, o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que vinha de Sasuke fazia seu coração acelerar e borboletas dançarem no seu estômago.

Chegando em casa Sakura desceu e agradeceu mais uma vez e foi em direção a sua casa...

-Sakura – gritou Sasuke fazendo a Rosana se virar em sua direção- me dá seu telefone

-Isso é um assalto? – brincou Sakura tentando disfarçar o nervosismo

-Tsk... Irritante..

Trocaram o número do telefone, Sakura imaginou que seria por causa do trabalho de história que o professor Gai tinha passado, ela não queria criar grandes expectativas. A rosada não conseguia tirar o moreno dá cabeça... Durante a tarde lembrou de tudo que aconteceu no colégio naquele dia.

Não se continha de felicidade quando olhava o desenho de Sasuke, que colou no espelho do seu guarda-roupa

 _Todos os dias suas palavras me darão força_

Sakura depois de jantar com seus padrinhos e Naruto, foi estudar em seu quarto. Ela naquele ano teria que se dedicar bastante, já que estava no 3°ano e iria prestar vestibular para medicina que era seu sonho. Estudou tanto que só se deu conta quando seu celular recebeu uma notificação.

 _Deve ser a Ino_

Quando olhou no visor viu aquele nome que vagou sua mente durante a tarde

 _ **23:59 Mensagem de : Sasuke-kun**_

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. VI

 _Deve ser a Ino_

Quando olhou no visor viu aquele nome que vagou sua mente durante a tarde

 _ **23:59 Mensagem de : Sasuke-kun**_

 _Estudando até tarde rosada?_

Sakura ficou sem entender, como ele poderia saber?...Até que viu que a janela do seu quarto era a em frente a janela da casa ao lado, provavelmente o quarto dele. Estaria ele observando ela?

 _00:02 – Estava me bisbilhotando?_

Confessou a si mesma que não foi uma resposta impactante, nem engraçada...mas o que ela iria responder? "Estudando pra esquecer seus belos olhos negros que me arrepiaram até a alma"... Essa era a verdade, mas não poderia mandar isso, pensou.

Não queria admitir, mas a flor de cerejeira estava esperando ansiosa pela resposta do rapaz. Não se passou muito tempo quando ela veio...

 _ **00:04 Sasuke-kun :**_ _Irritante_

 _A resposta fez Sakura rir, apesar do pouco tempo que conhecia o moreno, ela sabia exatamente o jeito que aquelas palavras iriam sair da boca dele._

 _Não respondeu a mensagem, ficou ali deitada na cama, pensando... como a vida dela agora se encaminhava para o normal, agradecia tanto por isso... Colegial, amigos, crushs... ela estava gostando de como estava recomeçando. Acabou pegando no sono, nem viu a última mensagem do moreno chegar_ :

 _ **00:40 Mensagem de : Sasuke-kun**_

 _Boa Noite, rosada_

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura despertou bem naturalmente, antes até do seu despertador, ela estava serena, feliz... talvez alguém fosse a causa disso, ainda mais depois da mensagem que viu assim que abriu os olhos...por isso teve uma boa noite, alguém lhe tinha desejado uma ótima noite... e foi o que ela teve. Mas esse breve momento de serenidade foi interrompido pelo som muito alto vindo do quarto do Naruto.

\- NARUTOOOOOOOOO – Ela seguiu até o quarto do amigo – Que barulho é esse a essa hora da manhã?

\- Gomen ne! gomen ne... Estou tão animado Sak, vou ver a Hina, vou sentar ao lado da Hina, vou poder ouvir a voz doce da Hina...

\- Olha só quem está apaixonado... acho que alguém desistiu de ser o garanhão do colégio... Hina... Hina...- Ela disse com uma voz apaixonada.

\- É... mas eu não sou o único apaixonado dessa casa... não é mesmo? AI SASUKE-KUN...SASUKE-KUN – essas foram as últimas palavras do loiro antes de receber uma golpe na cabeça da amiga.

Depois da costumeira confusão de toda manhã, os dois seguiram para o colégio.

Quando entrou na sala, lá esta ele, olhando pro teto, com a cabeça apoiada na cadeira.

-Ohayo Sasuke – Disse tentando conter toda euforia que aquele perfume amadeirado causava nela _. ~Sakura, você não tem 13 anos, contenha-se~_

Ele olhou pra ela e se limitou a um meio sorriso, e voltou a encarar o teto, porém agora de olhos fechados.

Sakura, sentou-se e esperou a aula começar mexendo no celular, quando o professor entrou, ela guardou o celular na bolsa e percebeu o moreno mudar de posição, agora ele estava ereto, observando a janela. Ela se perguntava o que tinha de tão interessante lá fora que ele não tirava os olhos de lá. Tentou bisbilhotar, mas percebeu o sorriso irônico dele e sibilou _– Baka-_.

O dia no colégio transcorreu normalmente, muitas aulas, um almoço ouvindo as garotas se derretendo pelo Sasuke, aquilo irritou a flor de cerejeira, que fez até uma careta quando uma "sem querer querendo" esbarrou com ele no corredor.

 _~ Nota mental, se essa menina estiver pegando fogo e eu tiver um pote de água, lembrar de beber até a última gota~_

Sakura, nem mesmo entedia o porquê se importava tanto, conheceu ele ontem e hoje já estava apaixonada? Talvez seja carência, burrice... ou paixonite. Estava tão afundada em seus pensamentos que acabou ela esbarrando em alguém.

\- Gomen ne! gomen ne- foi logo pedindo desculpas – Estava distraída

\- Tudo bem - disse o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos – Eu sou o Sasori e você é?

\- Sakura, prazer – Ela nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz por ali – Sou nova aqui.

\- Hn, certo... bem até mais...a gente se esbarra por aí – E saiu piscando pra rosada.

Aquela piscada fez Sakura corar um pouco... Até que percebeu uma presença atrás dela, alguém que assistiu toda a cena.

\- Mal chegou rosada e já arranjou um namorado? – Sasuke perguntou no tradicional tom irônico

\- Ele não é meu namorado, eu só esbarrei nele – Ela disse se virando para ir de volta a sala.

De volta as seus lugares, Sakura percebeu que o moreno estava com uma expressão mais fechada do que o costume e tentou brincar

\- Esta com azia Sasuke-kun?

\- Irritante – disse encarando a janela, agora mirando algo no estacionamento do colégio.

Sakura, mais uma vez tentou ver o que era e dessa vez ela conseguiu, mas não queria ter visto... Sasuke estava encarando alguém que ela conhecia.

Ele estava encarando uma moça de cabelos vermelhos saindo do colégio,

Era ela,

KARIN

Aquela menina de cabelos vermelhos, uma velha conhecida de Sakura. Logo as lembranças de um tempo passado vieram a cabeça da rosada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, o passado dela ainda era um tipo de sombra assombrando seus pensamentos.

Ela saiu para ir ao banheiro e lá sozinha, chorou copiosamente. _~Por que o Sasuke estava encarando aquela garota? Logo ela?~_ Sakura sentia-se burra em culpar o moreno, afinal ele não sabia o que acontecera, ou sabia?

O que a entristecia não era o Sasuke ou a Karin, mas sim a própria Sakura, que a pesar de se sentir mais forte, os lampejos do que fizera ainda a deixavam sensíveis.

Se olhou no espelho, limpou as lágrimas, mentalizou as palavras escritas naquele desenho...

 _Coragem, Bravura e Determinação_

E saindo do banheiro sentiu-se abraçada pelo perfume que ela tanto gostava. Para a surpresa da rosada, o moreno a estava esperando, e quando ela saiu, lhe deu um abraço muito apertado e caloroso até.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos ônix, mais lindos que já tinha visto, e percebeu, estava completamente apaixonada por aquele moreno, que só conhecia apenas há dois dias, isso não tinha nenhum sentido, mas ela não queria um, ela só queria, senti-lo.

Ele a encarou e sorriu dizendo:

\- Até chorando você é irritante

Sakura sorriu, já conhecia o jeito do Sasuke, ele parecia frio e insensível... só parecia.

Voltaram para a sala separadamente, para não despertar nenhum boato. Na hora da saída, Sasuke disse que a levaria pra casa, para a felicidade do Naruto que poderia levar a Hinata sem se preocupar com sua amiga.

No carro o Sasuke ficou em silêncio, mas era um silêncio agradável. Os dois pareciam curtir a presença um do outro. Eles não estavam fazendo o caminho até em casa, estavam indo a outro lugar, isso deixou a rosa ansiosa, confiava nele, mas mesmo assim...

Ele a levou para o Akatsuki Pier Park, um parque próximo ao Rio Sumida, um lugar simples e reservado, com toda sua beleza urbana em volta. Era um lugar calmo e tranquilo, que a acalmava. Sasuke estava próximo ao píer, observando as águas. Ele estava receptivo, parecia que estava esperando a rosada falar, mas no seu tempo, essa atitude a fez gostar mais dele.

\- Desculpe pelo surto de hoje mais cedo, aquela garota – engoliu seco- do estacionamento, não me traz boas lembranças, mas isso você a já deve saber, o que fiz foi muito comentado na época – a rosada olhou pra baixo, para não encara-lo, estava com vergonha.

\- O Naruto me contou na época – o moreno disse em um tom suave- Mas nunca soube por você

Aquilo surpreendeu a rosada, então ele sabia, e mesmo assim não a tratava como se fosse uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Resolveu então, contar a ele a sua história.

\- Eto, estava passando por um período difícil, minha mãe tinha morrido, já não tinha mais o meu pai e ... me sentia culpada pela morte dele – lembrar disso fez doer o coração da rosada – e a Karin só foi a gota d'água que faltava para todos os meus sentimentos transbordarem, eu na verdade não queria atingir a Karin, mas sim a eu mesma – suspirou – e de fato fiz quando me joguei naquela piscina.

 _~Falar com ele foi maravilhoso, foi como se eu estivesse falando com a Tsunade, mas em uma versão masculina e muito bonita. Eu sentia que ele me causava sentimentos tão bons, era uma conexão inexplicável. ~_

\- Não cheguei a conhecer seus pais, meus pais sim. Na verdade tudo que a família Uchiha tem hoje, foi graças a ajuda da sua família. Meus pais contam que passaram por um período difícil na empresa e tudo indicava que a venda dela seria a melhor opção, uma opção lógica – o moreno fez uma pausa- porém meus pais não queriam de jeito nenhum desistir, e foi pedir conselhos aos amigos, no caso os seus pais – ele esboçou um sorriso - bem eles contam que foi conselhos movido a muita bebedeira, mas em nenhum momento os Harunos fizeram meus pais desistirem.

\- Nossa Sasuke-kun eu não conhecia essa história – a rosada estava surpresa com tais revelações.

\- Não foi somente ajuda moral que seus pais deram, a ajuda financeira também veio, e isso foi muito arriscado para sua família, pois sua empresa é de um ramo na a ver com a minha, mas mesmo assim quiseram investir. – ele olhou pra rosada de um jeito terno – Minha família tem uma dívida de gratidão eterna com vocês, não pelo dinheiro, mas pela amizade demonstrada.

\- E porque nunca nos vimos? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura

\- Bom, aconteceu o que acontece no mundo corporativo, viagens, o tempo é uma moeda muito valiosa nesse meio – falou um pouco amargurado – Quando seu pai morreu, estávamos nos Estados Unidos, meus pais ficaram arrasados quando souberam.

Sakura nem sabia o que pensar, então sua família teve uma relação muito forte com a família do Sasuke?. Seria por isso que se sentia tão conectada a ele.

\- E quando soubemos que sua mãe estava doente, estávamos decididos a nos aproximar, porém meu tio Obito, estava com sérios problemas de saúde na Argentina, e tivemos que ir pra lá as pressas pra ajuda-lo – Sasuke fitou o horizonte- foram quase dois anos vendo ele padecendo, até chegar a seu fim no final do ano passado.

Então era por isso que Sakura nunca teve contato com Sasuke, o destino sempre colocou os dois separados. Mas será que o destino agora, iria coloca-los juntos?

\- Então você só me ajudou hoje por causa da dívida da sua família – perguntou Sakura num tom divertido.

\- Eu fui atrás de você por esse motivo, mas te abraçar foi algo muito particular – Sasuke olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da rosada- Você é irritante de um jeito que não consigo não me incomodar, geralmente sou indiferente a essas situações

\- Então me abraçou porque sou irritante? Mas isso não tem lógica nenhuma

\- Irritantemente linda e irritantemente interessante – Então em um movimento suave Sasuke a beijou...


End file.
